The Goblin Queen
by AbsentMuffin394
Summary: Liz gets dragged along on a little adventure with some friends, all because Adam is a dork and wants to do some research on the Goblin Queen's abandoned castle. Along the way new friends are met and Liz discovers some very important lessons. Join Liz, Adam, Ginny, Kate, Scat, Scoot and Miliconed as they journey to the Gobiln Queen's castle.


**Hey, readers! Muffin's here! This is a short story I wrote, with "some input" from my friends, for a creative Halloween story assignment for my English class. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-**

**I don't own any of the references. This is a work of fiction. Any character's names or places a figment of my imagination. **

"These gnomes should all be gone by the time I get back from the market!"

Liz didn't want to remove the gnomes from Ginny's garden, but she was talked into it anyways. Ginny, she was a fairy and fairies are obsessed with having the perfect garden. In her fairy form Ginny turned and flew away, her purple wings fluttering fast.

Liz stepped into the garden. It was circular and had many gravel paths intertwining with the plants. Liz quickly pulled her auburn hair into a ponytail and started chasing the gnomes. Gnomes might be small but their short, stubby legs sure move quickly.

_'UH! This will take FOREVER!'_ Liz thought. She wished she could just snap her fingers and the gnomes would disappear. But that spell was too difficult for a witch of her level.

Liz finally caught a gnome and it bit her leaving behind a bloody wound. The gnome scampered off, laughing at this, as if he did this every day. Liz kicked the ground in frustration and accidentally hit Ginny's solid gold watering can. Liz clutched her foot, for a watering can it was quite hard. Snickers came from behind. It was Liz's best friend, Adam Racer. He was leaning against the archway, where grapes grew at the garden entrance.

"Ah, Elizabeth Birch! How do you make me laugh?" Liz turned a little redder when he used her full name. Adam was grinning wickedly. His dirty blond hair was covering half of his sea-glass colored eyes.

Liz put her foot down, her green eyes showed signs of embarrassment and irritation. There was a gnome in front of Adam mocking the water can incident. Adam took a step forward and kicked the gnome aside. He sneered, "Need some help?" with nod of his head both the gnomes and Liz's injury dematerialised. Adam had always been a better wizard than Liz, she envious of this. The two waited for a few minutes in silence. Ginny returned from the market.

"Oh, good!" Ginny squeaked, "All the gnomes are gone."

Ginny was in her human size form, her majestic grape purple wings were shimmering in the sunlight. Ginny's dirt tinted hair was parted into pink tails, leaves and sticks intertwined with her hair. Freckles covered her face as if she had sprinkled soil on herself. You would expect a fairy to preppy all the time, giggling and smiling. Wrong! Mortals just made that up. In reality, fairies are about as nice as mortal military commanders.

Ginny's stern leaf-coloured eyes were right on Liz's feet, were her watering can was. Leaving her groceries at the arch, she rushed over to pick up her watering can. Ginny studied it for a second then held it out.

"You dented my can!" She pointed to dent, a dent so tiny you could only be seen by the sharp eyes of fairies.

"Sorry?" Liz replied with some doubt in her voice.

Ginny took a deep breath, "Please leave my garden." She turned her back on Liz and Adam, and then walked to the back, where her tool shed was. Liz and Adam left Ginny's, so there wouldn't be a greater up rise.

"Thanks for um….." Liz trailed off looking at her feet.

Adam was smirking, "Like I haven't saved your butt before!"

"How did you know where I was?"

"The revealing spell," Adam replied promptly.

"What?" Liz uttered "You weren't able to so that spell last week when we were looking for your Yankees cap."

"One word my friend, practice," Liz rarely practices magic, that's why her magical ability has barley improved.

"Also study or books!" Adam gloated, his smirk widening. Liz frowned. Like seriously, how nerdy can a guy get?

**I really enjoyed writing this story, it's the most hilarious story I've ever written. (In my opinion at least) I know nothing that exciting happened yet but this is only the first chapter. Trust me the story gets better! There is so many references in between the lines or clearly stated. References that will definitely give you a good laugh.**

**Also if anyone reading is a fan of Percy Jackson check out this story, "****The Heroes on Chrónos"****by ****WordsGalore10****.**

**Or if you like Harry Potter checkout "Harry Potter and Snape" by oceanicmoon.**

**Thanks for reading! BYE! I'll post chapter 2 soon.**


End file.
